


Casualty Clearing Station No. 59

by gardnerhill



Series: Lost and Found [1]
Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Community: watsons_woes, M/M, Prompt Fic, World War I
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 11:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7358713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardnerhill/pseuds/gardnerhill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In wartime, things must not be said. That has never hampered a consulting detective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Casualty Clearing Station No. 59

**Author's Note:**

> For the 2016 July Watson's Woes Promptfest prompt #1, **’Tis But a Scratch:** We’re called Watson's Woes, kids... Have Watson choose to hide something bad from Holmes, or to minimize it, for whatever reason; it may or may not end well.

**DELETED** _C.C.S., March 1917_  
  
_My dear Holmes:_  
  
_Perhaps spring is coming even here. The weather is getting warmer. Flowers bloom all around us. We may receive April showers early, with their accompanying thunder and lightning – not a happy prospect when one sleeps in a tent._  
  
_Tinned rations in this bitter cold makes one long for the taste of honey._  
  
There was more in the letter – descriptions of casualties, the nonstop work, the horror of it all discussed hardly at all. But for those trained in the scientific art of deduction, a beacon loud and clear; and for loved ones yet at home, a code so many had learned to speak.  
  
_Weather is getting warmer_ – that meant the Germans were advancing on their position.  
  
The _flowers blooming_ all around them, the bright red blood around the muddied grey and khaki and dirty snow.  
  
The _thunder and lightning_ experienced by those at the front, phosphorous bombs.  
  
And a man buried in an icy Hell would long for his lover’s kiss amid the beehives of their Sussex home.  
  
He read the letter over and over, keeping it safe in his papers or tucked into his inner coat pocket.  
  
He never opened the telegram.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Blame](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7388551) by [Glory1863](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glory1863/pseuds/Glory1863)




End file.
